


A Great Morning In Bed

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's Ladies Of Marvel Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Past Clint Barton/Laura Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Clint loves lazy mornings in bed.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki/Natasha Romanov
Series: Articcat621's Ladies Of Marvel Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628677
Kudos: 9
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	A Great Morning In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Excelsior Fanfiction's Bingo G2: Clint Batron/Loki/Natasha Romonav, and the Ladies of Marvel Bingo Square N3: "If you want it, beg for it".
> 
> Thank you to GaeilgeRua and Starrnobella for reading this over for me. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios.. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

It was warm when Clint woke up, and the proximal cause was definitely Natasha. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was right. She was deep asleep, a peaceful look on her face.

He was certain she hadn't been quite so close when they'd fallen asleep, but sometime in the night, she seemed to have subconsciously moved closer. He hadn't even remembered extending his arm so she could lay her head on it, but there it was. She had his other arm, too, draped around her and sort of pinned between her breasts. She effectively had him trapped.

 _There were definitely worse ways to wake up_ , he thought to himself, smiling.

He wasn’t typically a cuddling person – especially since his divorce with Laura. It made him feel a little bit trapped, somehow, even when there was absolutely no reason to want to run. He'd done it frequently, though, because Natasha liked it, and he'd never been any good at turning her down.

And Natasha just looked gorgeous, her hair loose and wild on his pillow, with the morning light playing off of it. And Clint was always like this the morning after, quiescent and pliant and possibly slightly loopy, and other than being too warm, it was really nice.

The finger poking at his hip ruined the effect somewhat, however. He had almost forgotten about his other lover, but of course, he was never one to be left out.

"What?" he asked, keeping his voice down. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Loki grinning at him mischievously.

"Let's wake her up and do stuff to her." He paused. “Sexy stuff,” he clarified.

Clint rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly. "You're super romantic, you know that, right?"

Loki palmed Clint’s ass almost casually, licking his lips. "You love it,” he teased.

"If you're waking me up, there better be pancakes or sex," Natasha muttered into Clint's arm. She peeked up at him, smiling at him warmly.

"You heard the woman," Loki said, slapping Clint’s bare ass lightly. "Get to the kitchen and make us some breakfast."

"You know," he replied, stretching his legs and rolling his hips back against Loki's, "you'll have to get up to let me out." Clint chuckled as Loki realised he was right.

"Dammit," Loki swore. "Have to be the other thing you're good at, then." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Archery?" Clint teased.

Natasha rolled over, Clint's arm's still around her, still looking muzzy and half-asleep. "Both of you talk too damn much," she complained, shutting Clint up with a kiss.

Clint responded eagerly, kissing her back passionately. As Loki began to kiss the back of his neck and run his hands along Clint’s sides and ass, he grinned to himself.

“What a way to wake up,” Loki murmured, saying exactly what Clint was thinking.

“Less talking, more kissing,” Natasha demanded, kissing Clint fervently. “I want you inside me,” she whispered against his mouth. 

Clint nodded, unable to deny his woman. He turned and looked at Loki, and grinned at him. Loki licked his lips, knowing what Clint wanted from him.

Loki began stroking his cock, watching as Natasha and Clint kissed.

Clint reached between Natasha’s legs, feeling her wetness. He groaned, teasing her clit momentarily before positioning himself at Natasha’s entrance. 

“Come on, Clint,” she murmured, looking up at him wantonly. Clint gently entered her, enjoying her small gasp of pleasure.

Natasha moaned as his large cock filled her further. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. “Clint,” she moaned.

“Natasha,” Clint growled. “You always feel amazing.”

“Well, start moving,” she commanded, giving a little wiggle of her hips.

Loki smirked. “Nat, you have no idea of how sexy you look right now.”

She grinned even more. “Move, Clint,” she commanded, more firmly this time. “Fuck me.”

“If you want it, you need to beg for it,” Clint murmured, looking down at her beneath him.

Natasha bit her lower lip, shaking her head. “You know I’m not one to beg,” she warned.

“Then we’ll stay just like this,” Clint teased.

Natasha pursed her lips together before moving her hips. Clint quickly moved, pressing her down against the bed, so he was still in her, but she now didn’t have any room to thrust against him. “Beg for it,” he repeated, his voice husky.

“Come on, Nat, you know you want to,” Loki murmured. “You want to feel his cock going in and out of you, right?”

She held out for a few seconds longer before letting out a groan of frustration. “Clint, please fuck me!” she looked at him pleadingly. 

“How badly do you need it?” he asked, licking his lips.

“So bad,” she half-whined, trying to wriggle her body against him.

Clint let out a growl before he started to move. He pulled out slowly, seconds later quickly entering her. He thrust against her, enjoying the feel of her soft skin beneath him. He looked over his shoulder and met Loki’s gaze. He nodded and smiled at his other lover.

Loki grabbed some lubricant, spreading it on his fingers before using his fingers to prepare Clint’s ass for his cock. He stretched his lover, eager to bury his cock inside Clint’s ass.

“Please,” Clint groaned. “I need you, Loki.”

Natasha grinned, eager for Loki to join the mix. Clint leant forward, pressing deep into her. She watched as Clint closed his eyes and grunted. Her clit throbbed with desire as she realised that Loki was fucking Clint in the ass, while he fucked her at the same time. “Fuck,” she murmured. “Holy fuck.”

Clint groaned at the sound of Natasha’s moans. He thrust into her, enjoying the way she felt around his cock. Loki pushed into him, and they continued their push and pull motion. His entire body felt as though it was wound tightly, ready to explode at any second.

Loki let out a moan as he continued to move. Every thrust forward caused Clint to thrust into Natasha. He moaned; Clint’s ass felt exceptionally nice tonight.

“I’m not going to last very long,” Natasha murmured, feeling her orgasm quickly approaching.

“Neither am I,” Clint said. He thrust into her, enjoying the sensations wracking his body. Both Natasha and Loki were causing his body to hum in pleasure.

“Clint!” Natasha cried, feeling her orgasm finally hit. Her body shuddered in pleasure. “Loki! Clint!” she repeated their names over and over.

The sight of her coming undone and the feel of Loki’s cock was enough to drive Clint over the edge as well. He pulled out of Natasha, coming all over her bare stomach.

At the same moment, Loki shouted, “Fuck!”

Clint could feel Loki’s come covering his back. His eyes closed as a pleasurable sigh escaped his lips. He collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion, accidentally crushing Natasha.

“Clint,” she groaned.

Loki pulled Natasha out from under Clint and cradled her into his arms. He kissed her quickly before scooting them towards Clint’s side.

Natasha kissed Loki before turning back to Clint. “So… pancakes?” she asked.

Clint laughed. He kissed her forehead before getting out of the bed. “Blueberry or banana?”

“Blueberry,” Natasha and Loki said at the same time.


End file.
